Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{2}{9q} - \dfrac{6}{9q}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{2 - (6)}{9q}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-4}{9q}$